Mariage Malfoy
by Allan Eddem
Summary: Draco et Astoria vont se marier, mais ils ne s'aiment pas. Et il y a dans l'assemblée leur premiers amours. Vont-ils aller jusqu'au bout ? Il s'agit du texte rédigé en réponse au prompt de Mery-Alice Gilbert pour la cinquième session des prompts de Poudlard. Il s'agit aussi de ma première fic *pas taper* OOC et pairing.
**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire subir diverses choses (Mouhahahahahaha *rire sadique*)

 **Genre :** Romance, humour, slash, OOC

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Hi, Lucia ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'à des moments ce n'est pas très clair. Bon, pour améliorer ça, j'ai un peu revu la mise en page, ça devrait être plus clair. Après, j'ai essayé de garder secrètes les identités des deux personnes avec qui finissent Draco et Astoria (d'ailleurs je ne les cites toujours pas ici ^^) donc ça donne quelque chose d'un peu brouillardeux (oui, cet adjectif n'existe pas, il s'agit d'une référence à Pierre Bottero, auteur génial). Et très sérieusement je trouve le pairing Severus/Sirius juste énorme rien qu'avec tout ce que tu peux leur faire faire *sourire sadique*. P.S. : Je ne te fais une que d'un mètre cinq XD.

Only for the stars in your eyes

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi étaient-ils tous là ? Même si cela faisait six ans que la guerre était finie, pourquoi eux ? Et pourquoi elle ?

Autant je pouvais comprendre que tous les anciens Serpentards, ainsi que toutes les familles Sang-purs soient là. Il s'agissait quand même du mariage de deux des plus importantes familles de Sang-purs du pays. L'union des Malfoy et des Greengrass. Aucun Sang-purs correct (ce qui, même six ans après la guerre, étaient passablement difficile à trouver) n'aurait raté cet événement. Mais les autres. Que faisaient là tous ces Gryffondors ? Que celui qui a une idée lève la main.

…

Personne ?

Même pas moi ?

Bon d'accord, même si, sous l'impulsion du vieux timbré, après la guerre, les maisons s'étaient rapprochées, ça ne risquait pas d'être le grand amour entre serpents et lions. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Enfin pour les autres, hein. Parce que, bon, ils ne sont quand même pas tous chiants (il y a bien la belette, mais lui c'est normal, j'ai ma fierté, quand même, et puis c'est drôle de l'emmerder, surtout depuis que Pansy c'est mise en tête de se l'approprier) Et quelle idée aussi de laisser tout le monde s'asseoir où il voulait depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce barje gâteux fasse des conneries comme celle-là ? D'ailleurs en parlant de barje gâteux, j'allais devoir me méfier. Il a été invité, et je n'ai aucune, mais alors aucune envie de le croiser. Déjà que je dois me marier avec Astoria…

Merlin de bouse de dragon, qui a pensé une seule seconde que ça pourrait aller avec Greengrass. Ah, oui, mon père, quand il à remarquer qu'à vingt-quatre ans je n'étais toujours pas marié, et que Greengrass avait flashé sur moi depuis longtemps, bon et aussi qu'accessoirement, cela aurait dû faire trois ans que nous devrions être mariés.

Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait à Merlin, par Salazar, pour me retrouver dans une merde aussi profonde ?

Non ?

…

Toujours personne ?

Bon (ou plutôt mal vu la situation), je vais devoir me débrouiller seul, n'est-il pas.

Quelles solutions me restait-il ? Je suis sensé me marier dans une heure, mon père est devant la sortie du manoir, et si cela fait quatre ans que je me suis séparé de toutes ces histoires de Sang-purs, je ne peux pas déshonorer ma famille ?

Si ?

Je ne suis pas un Black, moi. Enfin si mais à moitié seulement. Ah merde à la fin.

Merlin. Tous ces foutus Black et leurs familles vont être là. Donc ce con de Sirius. D'ailleurs, à ce qu'il parait, il est censé vivre maintenant avec… son parrain, Severus Rogue. Merlin !

SON parrain était gay ? Lui, gay ? Avec Black ? Qu'il haïssait ?

...

Bon en fin de compte, merci Merlin. Si ces deux-là avaient pu se mettre ensemble, tout était possible, non ?

Non…

Merlin, par Salazar, tu veux vraiment que je meure !

Et en plus, tu t'es débrouillés pour qu'elle soit là. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi la seule personne que j'ai aimée est présente à mon mariage avec quelqu'un que je ne supporte pas (façon polie de dire : que je hais/abhorre/vomit/déteste rayez la mention inutile) ?

Pourquoi, ce soir-là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, six ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle était juste à côté de moi, ne lui avais-je pas dit que je l'aimais, que je ne voulais pas la quitter, ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Et je me suis tût. Lâchement. Et maintenant je le regrette. Affreusement.

Eh, Draco, ressaisie-toi ! Tu es un Malfoy, et un Malfoy garde toujours son sang-froid (c'est bien la seule chose que tu gardes avec ta famille alors bon…)

Mal (vu la situation, on ne peut décemment pas dire bien), comment vais-je me sortir de là ? Je peux toujours refuser l'union avec Astoria, mais ça risque de poser problème. Et bien sûr, personne ne s'opposera à l'union.

Donc je suis foutu.

Autant y aller tout de suite (Nda : petite marche funèbre en fond sonore), plus vite ce seras terminé, mieux ce seras.

Draco quitta sa chambre, et après un court chemin dans le manoir, entre les divers trophées de son trisaïeul, tête d'hippogriffe, strangulots en bocal, bibliothèque remplit de bouquins de magie noire, et étrangement, jeux d'échec, sortit dans le parc.

Un autre visage que celui de sa future femme flottait dans sa mémoire, et il sentait son cœur se serrer.

* * *

Il lui manquait. Elle avait dû enlever la bague qu'il lui avait offert il y avait bientôt quatre ans. Maintenant elle la portait sur une chaînette autour du cou, sous sortilège de désillusion.

C'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle allait enfin épousée l'homme à qui elle était promise depuis plus de vingt ans. Vêtue d'une longue robe bustier blanche, s'élargissant en volant de tulles de plus en plus vaporeuses, Astoria était tout simplement ravissante.

Mais elle savait que le seul pour qui elle avait fait tant d'effort ne s'intéresserais pas à elle. C'était un mariage blanc, et même si elle avait grandi en sachant qu'elle devrait l'épouser et l'appréciait dès lors, elle savait que lui ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait sûrement jamais. Cela l'attristait, mais elle avait été élevée de telle sorte qu'elle ne s'inquiétais pas des sentiments des autres. Ils devaient se marier et tant pis si l'un des partis y était mécontent. On ne bafouait l'honneur de famille Sang-purs.

Astoria Greengrass, future femme de Draco Malfoy, sortit de la pièce où on avait fini de la préparer, et rejoignit son père.

Mais en sortant, un autre visage que celui de Draco Malfoy s'imposait à son esprit, et elle sentait son cœur se serrer.

* * *

Elle portait une robe crème parsemée de perles. Mais ce n'était pas la robe qui attirer tous les regards, mais la personne qui la portait. Que faisait quelqu'un comme elle à un mariage comme celui-là. D'ailleurs, en regardant autour d'eux, les convives pouvaient apercevoir d'autres personnes plus ou moins déplacer à cette cérémonie.

Comme ce grand jeune homme au physique avantageux, Londubat si ce que disait ces adolescentes en gloussant était juste, à côté de la sœur de la mariée ou son voisin, ce grand échalas à la tignasse rousse tenant la main de l'autre témoin de la mariée. Au moins étaient-ils tous deux des Sang-purs. Mais leurs tenues… Porter une cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor à un mariage de Serpentards, cela n'était pas correct.

Cependant ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Plus de la moitié des invités n'étaient sûrement pas d'anciens Serpentards, et certains même pas des Sang-purs. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible, au mariage de deux familles prestigieuses de Sang-purs, restait un mystère. On trouvait même un certain nombre d'autres chevelures rousses, comme celle de cette jeune femme au bras du Survivant. Le Survivant, au mariage de son pire ennemi. Merlin et Salazar, il allait se passer quelque chose.

Mais, malgré la présence de toutes ces personnes qui la saluaient chaleureusement, la jeune femme en robe crème conservé un air un peu attristé, comme si elle savait qu'elle risquait de perdre bientôt quelque chose à tout jamais.

À ce moment, un grand vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, la robe pourpre, les lunettes en demi-lunes, et le nez aquilin cassé, s'approcha d'elle. Il caressait de sa main valide Fumseck, son phénix, qu'il portait sur l'épaule.

\- Vous savez, miss, il vaut parfois mieux agir, et peut-être le regretter, que de ne pas agir, et là vous le regretterez certainement.

\- Professeur…, commença-t-elle.

\- Appelez-moi Albus, vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard.

\- Albus, même si vous saviez ce qui me préoccupe, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider.

\- Je vous conseille juste, dit-il en s'éloignant.

* * *

Une autre personne détonnait dans la réception. Pourtant il présentait comme il fallait pour le mariage de deux familles Sang-purs et serpentardes. Grand, avec les cheveux sombres, une robe noir et argent sur une chemise verte, Théodore Nott attirait les regards.

Pourtant ce n'était pas des jeunes filles qui s'approchait de lui à ce moment-là, mais deux hommes. Il reconnut aisément le premier qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé en six ans, mêmes cheveux noirs longs et même robe noire. Severus Rogue. Le deuxième portait une veste longue verte sur un gilet noir, Sirius Black était toujours aussi classe.

C'était donc bien vrai que Black et Rogue était ensemble.

Bon, en fin de compte, tout était encore possible si Black et Rogue étaient ensemble, pensa-t-il, en même temps que Draco.

Les deux hommes s'approchaient de lui.

\- Bonjour Théodore, le salua son ancien directeur de maison.

\- Salut Théo, la salua l'autre.

\- Théo, interrogea Rogue en se tournant vers son amant.

\- Ben oui, mon roudoudou, je suis moins strict que toi.

Roudoudou, Théodore avait bien entendu roudoudou. Un mince sourire moqueur éclaira son visage.

\- Monsieur Nott, arrêtait tout de suite de rire, menaça Rogue.

Le jeune homme se retint avec un clin d'œil vers Sirius.

\- Et pourquoi venez-vous me voir tous les deux ?

\- Et bien, pour t'apprendre quelques petites choses sur la vie, les fem…, commença Black.

\- Juste pour te donner un conseil : il vaut parfois mieux agir, et peut-être le regretter, que de ne pas agir, et le regretter certainement, le coupa Severus, avant d'entrainer son amant dans la foule.

-… et tous les autres trucs comme ça, continua Sirius comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

* * *

J'attendais ma future femme devant l'homme de cérémonie, toujours le même petit homme en robe noire, à croire qu'il était le seul à officier à toutes les cérémonies.

Lorsque j'avais traversé l'assemblée, je l'avais vu, elle. J'aurais pu lui parler, voir même fuir avec elle. Mais je m'étais détourné, encore une fois, lâchement.

Astoria arriva alors à l'entrée du chapiteau, au bras de son père. Dans sa robe blanche à volant, avec une simple tiare d'argent et diamant maintenant son voile, elle était ravissante. Mais moi, j''imaginais une autre personne portant cette robe, sous ce voile. Une personne que je n'avais plus vu depuis ce soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie, quand nous regardions vers le lac côte à côte.

Tout à mes souvenirs, je répondis machinalement à toutes les questions que me posa l'homme de cérémonie. Mon attention ne revint que lorsque l'homme s'adressa à la foule.

\- Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Voilà, la question fatidique était posée, et personne ne me viendrait en aide. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'oublier, même si je savais que cela lui serait impossible.

\- Je vous déclare alors… continua le maître de cérémonie.

-Moi, je m'y oppose ? s'exclamèrent alors deux voix.

* * *

Astoria avançait au bras de son père, dans l'allée entre les convives, vers l'homme de cérémonie et son futur mari.

Tous les regards de l'assemblée se tournaient vers elles, mais elle n'en croisa qu'un. Le sien. Un éclat de tristesse traversa ses magnifiques yeux noirs, comme en réponse au pincement au cœur que ressentait Astoria. Puis il se détourna et elle continua vers son futur mari.

\- Moi, je m'y oppose.

Les deux voix éclatèrent sous la tente, dans un grand silence.

Sans se retourner, Draco et Astoria savait déjà qui avait crié comme ça. Ils se retournèrent pourtant pour voir venir vers eux les deux personnes auxquelles ils s'attendaient le moins mais désiraient le plus.

Théodore Nott venait droit sur Astoria, les pans de sa robe battant derrière lui. A côté de lui, Hermione Granger, dans sa robe crème, marchait vers Draco tel une furie, comme si elle allait lui décocher une claque.

Un grand nombre de conversations, plus ou moins étonnées, plus ou moins indignées qu'on interrompe une cérémonie comme celle-là s'élevaient de l'assemblée.

Etrangement, derrière eux se tenaient Severus et Sirius. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là avaient bien pu manigancer ? Puis, en se tournant, méfiant, vers ses parents il aperçut Dumbledore en train de leur parler. Il aurait donc quelques mots à toucher à son parrain à propos des ambitions matrimoniales de vieux barje. Bon, et il devrait aussi aller remercier le directeur (yerk).

Le temps de ces réflexions, Hermione était arrivé à son niveau et se mit à lui hurler dessus. Il comprit vaguement les mots « crétin », « lac », « promesse », « aime » tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen d'échapper à la tornade ébouriffée qui lui criait dessus. Il aperçut par-dessus l'épaule de sa possible-probable-voir-certaine-au-vu-du-ton-femme beaucoup de regard amusés, moqueurs, et quelques-uns, dont étonnamment celui de Weasmoche, compatissants.

Durant l'engueulade que se prenait Draco, Théodore avait entrainé Astoria vers l'homme de cérémonie, lui avait adressé quelques mots, couverts par les cris de Granger. Tous les deux lui avaient montré leurs bagues. L'officiant leur parla un peu, puis s'avança vers l'assemblé.

\- Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît, dit l'homme en amplifiant magiquement sa voix. Bien, continua-t-il après que le silence soit revenu, ceci étant fait, il se tourna vers Hermione et Draco, Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy voulait-vous prendre pour épouse Miss Hermione Jane Granger ?

Draco en resta bouche-bée, et l'homme en profita pour continuer.

\- Miss Hermione Jane Granger, voulait prendre pour époux Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout aussi stupéfaite que Draco.

\- Je prends donc ça aussi pour un oui. Finissons-en, je vous déclare mari et femme, etc… Sur ce au revoir.

Et le petit sorcier transplana, laissant toute l'assemblé abasourdi.

* * *

 **Plus tard, à la tête de sanglier.**

\- Abelforth, s'il te plaît, apporte-moi ton meilleur whisky pur-feu, appela le petit homme en robe noire, officiant de la pire cérémonie de sa carrière au manoir Malfoy quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dwight, interrogea le barman en s'approchant.

\- Il se passe que notre cher Dwight a réussi là où j'ai échoué depuis sept ans, dit Albus, qui venait d'entrer dans le bar.

\- Quoi ? Tu as marié Miss Granger avec le fils Malfoy.

\- Oui, répondit Albus, même si j'ai un peu aidé…

\- Et vous n'étiez pas le seul, rappela Rogue en entrant.

\- D'ailleurs, nous prendrons la moitié de vos gains des paris, continua Black.

\- Quels paris, s'exclama Dwight.

\- Oh. Hum, un pari comme quoi Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger seraient mariés avant la fin de l'année. Très bonne côte d'ailleurs, aux dernières nouvelles du un contre deux cents, je crois.

\- Un contre deux cents dix, corrigea Abelforth, et Albus tu auras du mal à obtenir quelque chose de Mondingus…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs je te passerais quelque chose, pour la tournée.

* * *

 **En même temps, dans la chambre de l'héritier Malfoy**

\- Tu sais, je pense quand même que Dumbledore à quelque chose à voir dans tout ça, affirma Draco.

\- Mais non, il ne ferait jamais ça. Et puis tu ne vas pas te plaindre. Remontre-moi plutôt ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure, dit Hermione en l'emmenant vers le lit.


End file.
